The present disclosure relates to a bottle and a bottle coupler. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a bottle having a particular bottle finish and a bottle coupler that is adapted to receive and secure the bottle, the coupler further being adapted to pressurize the bottle such that liquid contained within the bottle can be forced out from the bottle.
Recently, portable beverage dispensing systems have been developed that operate under the power of a driving fluid such as carbon dioxide (CO2) gas. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,913 (xe2x80x9cthe ""913 patentxe2x80x9d) issued to Bilskie et al. As indicated in that patent, the beverage dispensing system can include a plurality of liquid containers (e.g., bottles) that are used to store liquids (e.g., soft drink syrups, juice concentrates, etc.) which are used to produce mixed beverages.
As is also indicated in that patent, these containers can be housed in an inverted orientation within a cart suitable for use on a passenger vehicle such as an airplane. Although the system shown in the ""913 patent works adequately well, it would be desirable to have a bottle and bottle coupler which permit upright storage of the bottles.
The present disclosure relates to a container that is adapted to connect to a coupler. The container comprises a top end and a bottom end, a body that defines an interior space, and a finish connected to the body, the finish including an opening that provides access to the interior space and including a tapered portion adjacent the top end and a locking groove adjacent the tapered portion, the locking groove being adapted to receive a locking member of the coupler.
The present disclosure also relates to a coupler adapted to receive and connect with a container. The coupler comprises a body that defines an internal passage adapted to deliver fluid to an interior space of the container, and a supply passage that is in fluid communication with the internal passage such that fluid can be delivered to the internal passage through the supply passage, and a locking member that is adapted to engage a locking groove of the container so as to securely hold the container in place within the coupler.
The features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.